


Dear Diary (Nodus Tollens)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: word inspirations [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, teen rating because of the heavy talk of death/suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Nodus Tollens(n.)the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore.Example: Veronica facesnodus tollensthe day after J.D.’s bomb exploded in front of the





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with Heathers, both musical and movie, so this was bound to happen. It's my first time writing a Heathers fic, so I hope it turned out okay!   
> I hope you enjoy c:

If somebody had told Veronica a few months ago that she’d fall in love with some psycho who would kill three people then try to blow up the school, she would’ve laughed in their face.

But she’s not really laughing now- the day after J.D’.s bomb exploded in front of the school and their fatal relationship was revealed to the world. 

She can’t believe this… Veronica hadn’t really taken the time, or had the time, to think about what’s been going on. This is  _ ridiculous _ . This is the kind of shit that happens in movies, not in real life.

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ My nightmare is over… hopefully. J.D. blew himself skyhigh and the Heathers are pretty much done. Chandler’s six feet under, Duke’s flying solo, and I think McNamara is too haunted. Poor girl, honestly. _

_ But hey, the bullshit is over. No more dead bodies. No more J.D. _

 

There’s no paper for her to write this down on. It’s just going through her head, how she’ll construct her latest diary entry as she waits.

Veronica sits in the waiting area of the police station for the second time today. People are swarming around, looking at her pitifully as they pass. It’s hectic today, since Ram and Kurt’s double-gay-suicide and Heather Chandler’s death-by-drain-cleaner are no longer suicides. 

Once again, they’ll question Veronica. She had a big part in it, after all. This was all J.D.’s twisted revenge. 

They’ll question her, and she’ll tell them the honest truth. She fell in head over fucking heels; completely caught up and unable to stop it. This whole thing was like an unstoppable train. She couldn’t hit the brakes, and running off the tracks finally stopped it.

She can’t believe she’s here,  _ alive _ . She almost died in that boiler room, almost blew up, almost hung herself.

Veronica can’t believe she’s here. This doesn’t seem like her life anymore. What happened to watching movies with Martha, slipping through school unnoticed, avoiding the Heathers’ attention? What happened to all of that?

This doesn’t make sense to her.

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ I don’t think this nightmare will ever end. After this, I’ll be labeled as Veronica Sawyer, the slut who falls for psycho boys and played the victim. I don’t think this shit will ever end. J.D.’s dead but I’m still here, kicking and fucking screaming. _

 

Veronica is still wearing her blue blazer. She couldn’t sleep last night, kept it on despite the ash.

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Does it ever truly end? High school? The drama, the rumors, the lies, the deception? I don’t think so. I’ll be living this fucking nightmare forever. _

_ Thanks a lot J.D. Hope you’re rolling in your fucking grave. _

 

“Ms. Sawyer?” A voice interrupts Veronica. She looks up off the floor. In front of her stands a hard-faced middle-aged man. But the look melts a bit when she looks up off the floor. She looks like a mess. 

“Are you ready to answer some of our questions?” He asks.

Silently, she nods. She stands, following the man through the crowd. She sees a flash of red in the sea of people.

For a second, she imagines that these police officers and reporters and concerned citizens are just her classmates. She imagines that this is Westerburg High, and that this never happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) so you can read other things I've written and get updates on fics.


End file.
